yo tambien sufri
by Emilia tsukino
Summary: Como muchas fans de Sailor Moon, mi primer amor fue y siempre será mi príncipe, mi caballero perfecto Darién Chiba (ya sé que su nombre oficial es Chiba Mamoru) definitivamente solo en la mente de una mujer se podía concebir a un hombre como mi querido Darién (Naoko Takeuchi es la mejor escritora de animes del mundo) por eso he decidido utilizarlo a él como el personaje principal
1. Chapter 1

Yo también sufrí…..

Desde que comencé a escribir fanfics, es decir desde el año 2013 (3 años) han sido inspirados por 3 animes Rurouni Kenshin, Inuyasha y Naruto (sobre Naruto escribí una parodia titulada raruto para molestar a mi hermana menor) y aunque me gustan mucho (por algo escribí sobre ellos) siempre tuve la idea de escribir un fanfic sobre el anime que marco mi infancia, que marco mi forma de ser en la actualidad, Sailor Moon. Soy fan de este anime desde que tengo 10 años, por lo tanto siempre sentí que en el momento que me decidiera a escribir sobre esta serie tenía que ser una muy buena idea, que estuviera a la altura de este gran anime

Como muchas fans de Sailor Moon, mi primer amor fue y siempre será mi príncipe, mi caballero perfecto Darién Chiba (ya sé que su nombre oficial es Chiba Mamoru) definitivamente solo en la mente de una mujer se podía concebir a un hombre como mi querido Darién (Naoko Takeuchi es la mejor escritora de animes del mundo) por eso he decidido utilizarlo a él como el personaje principal dentro de mi trama, la cual está basada en los capítulos que van del 61 al 77 pertenecientes a Sailor Moon R, cuando Darién termina con Serena hasta el día en que todo se aclara y vuelven a ser la pareja más linda del mundo, todas las que hemos visto esta serie durante estos capítulos lloramos por cómo se sentía Serena por el rechazo tan cruel que Darién le daba. Fue muy evidente que ella sufrió mucho por esta situación, pero ¿que sentía Darién al hacer esto? Es decir el la ama, aunque al final supimos que termino con ella porque pensó que si estaban juntos algo terrible le pasaría a Serena y moriría.

Considero que es justo que le demos a él una voz y escuchar su versión de los hechos. **PORQUE EL TAMBIÉN SUFRIO…..**

Capítulo I ¡Todo es perfecto!

En un apartamento tipo estudio en la ciudad de Tokio Japón, un joven de unos 18 años se encuentra muy concentrado escribiendo algo de vital importancia para él. No es el reporte de un libro. Este brillante y guapo hombre escribe en su diario sobre su relación que lleva con su novia Serena Tsukino

01 de julio de 1993

 __ Ha pasado un mes desde que recobre mi memoria sobre mi vida pasada como príncipe y guardián de la tierra hace miles de años, de cómo durante ese tiempo conocí y conquiste el corazón de la mujer más bella del universo la princesa Serenity del reino de la luna. De cómo nuestra felicidad fue destruida por los celos e intrigas de personas que no comprendían nuestro amor, el negaverso, y además destruyeron el bello reino de mi amada. Aunque la maldad fue eliminada con la ayuda de una piedra muy poderosa, el cristal de plata, mi amada, sus guardianas y demás súbditos de su reino murieron. Yo también morí tratando de protegerla._

 _Miles de años después de esto renacimos en el planeta tierra, como seres humanos comunes y corrientes, sin los recuerdos de nuestros pasados. Pero el negaverso volvió a atacar y ella se convirtió en Sailor Moon la guardiana que defiende el amor y la justicia. Como ella, intento eliminarla con el cristal de plata, pero este se hallaba perdido, yo al igual que ella buscaba el mismo cristal y mientras lo hacía como Tuxedo Mask sentía un impulso de siempre protegerla sin conocer la profunda historia de amor y dolor que nos unía. Al llegar a la batalla final contra esta fuerza del mal nuestras memorias ya habían sido restauradas. Pero igual que hace milenios morimos en la batalla, aunque con el poder del cristal de plata volvimos a la vida pero sin recuerdos de nuestra época como guerreros._

 _Lamentablemente el negaverso no era la única forma de maldad en el universo, a nuestro planeta llegaron Alan y Ann, con su árbol de la oscuridad el cual alimentaban con la energía vital de los seres humanos, por ese motivo volvimos a despertar. Primero fue mi princesa y sus guerreras, y después de muchas batallas finalmente yo._

 _Mi pequeño conejo (eso significa Usako como el la llama cariñosa en el manga) sufrió mucho durante ese tiempo en el que yo no la recordaba aunque en el fondo una parte de mi sabía que tenía que cuidarla, esa parte era el caballero de la luna. Pero hace un mes exactamente que destruimos la amenaza de Alan y Ann y mis recuerdos finalmente volvieron y como era natural mi princesa de la luna y yo volvimos a ser novios como siglos atrás lo éramos. Gracias a esa pequeña y hermosas mujer soy el hombre más feliz del universo al fin en esta vida me siento realmente amado. Durante toda mi vida como Darién Chiba he estado y me he sentido completamente solo. Ella con su inocencia, sus ocurrencias, sus travesuras y principalmente su amor, ha hecho de mi hombre completo porque ella es mi familia que sin saberlo estaba esperando durante siglos._

 _Y la tontita a veces piensas que no es digna de mí, más bien soy yo el que no merece tanto amor que ella profesa por mí, yo trato de corresponderle ayudándola y protegiéndola de cada enemigo que hemos enfrentado. Si resultara herida de muerte no podría soportar el dolor, solo quiero que este bien con saber eso puede sentirme tranquilo_

 _La amo más que a mi vida y juro siempre protegerla a toda costa,_

 _¡A toda!_

 _Fin de capitulo_

Nota de Emilia Tsukino: siempre he creído que mi querido Darién le expresa todo el amor que siente por Serena protegiéndola, en muy pocas oportunidades hemos visto manifestar sus sentimientos de otra forma. Yo considero que mi querido príncipe no es un hombre frio más bien solo es un poco tímido, por eso lo imagine escribiendo sus sentimientos en un diario, gracias a eso conoceremos lo que realmente pasa en su corazón

El próximo capítulo llevara por nombre "el comienzo de mi pesadilla" 

4


	2. Capitulo II el comienzo de mi pesadilla

Capitulo II

El comienzo de mi pesadilla

15 de julio de 1993

 _¡15 días, 15 días desde que tengo una maldita pesadilla que me tiene muy preocupado! Al principio pensé que era algo sin importancia y que no tenía un significado especial, pero hoy no puedo negar que me previene de un posible daño que reciba la persona que amo más en este mundo._

 _La pesadilla es así, sueño con el día de mi boda con mi linda princesa, ella se ve tan hermosa en su vestido de novia, las personas a nuestro alrededor brindaban por nuestra felicidad y nos lanzaban pétalos de flores, todo se ve muy hermoso ella y yo nos vemos muy felices, hasta que de pronto se siente un gran temblor, un terremoto, la tierra bajo mis pies se divide en varios pedazos separándome de Serena. Luego una voz profunda, que me recuerda a alguien que sé que conozco pero que no logro precisar quien, me dice que si me acerco a serena ella algo terrible le pasara y morirá y que por lo tanto debo alejarme de ella. Como dije o más bien escribe antes al principio no le hice caso a esa pesadilla pero al repetirse día tras día comienzo a creer que significa algo. Tal vez, lo mejor será que termine con Serena, pero sé que no soportaría alejarme completamente de ella._

 _Además de lo que he visto que le sucederá a serena en mi pesadilla hoy cuando abrace a una niña que misteriosamente cayó del cielo sobre mi novia mientras nos besábamos, tuve una visión, vi que en una torre hecha de cristal, Serena reposaba dentro de un ataúd del mismo material. Definitivamente mi pesadilla vaticina en lo que sucederá en el futuro si no termino con Serena_

 _Dudo que mi corazón resista su ausencia en mi vida, pero es por el bienestar de ella. Lo irónico de todo es que pasamos tantos siglos separados y ahora que finalmente estamos juntos y felices tenemos que separarnos nuevamente. Siento que la vida está siendo muy injusta con ambos . hace unas cuantas páginas en este mismo diario escribí que me sentía profundamente feliz, ahora solo siento una profunda e inmensa tristeza por lo que debo hacer. Solo me resta escribir que:_

 _Adiós para siempre aunque me parta el alma_

 _Fin de capitulo_

 _Nota de Emilia Tsukino:_ _espero que aunque corto disfruten de este capítulo. Los que están acostumbrados a leer mis historias mis capítulos tienden a tener mínimo 1.000. por lo tanto subiré el capítulo I y II ._

 _El próximo capítulo llevara por nombre "el primer paso"_

2


	3. Capitulo III El Primer Paso

Capitulo III

El primer paso

16 de Julio de 1993

 _Creo que hoy ha sido el día más triste de mi vida después el día de la muerte de mis padres o más fuerte porque este yo lo provoque, yo soy el único culpable de mi actual tristeza. Hoy me comporte como un auténtico cretino e insensible con Serena. Aunque sé que fue por su bien lo que le dije e hice eso no alivia la pena que siento por haber visto su rostro de tristeza._

 _Relatare los sucesos del día de hoy para que me puedas entender. Primero me levante lleno de energía y como cada mañana fui a trotar y sin pensarlo llegue hasta la zona donde está la casa de Serena. Y por asares del destino tropecé con ella, como siempre a verme ella se lanzó a mis brazos, aunque me da un poco de vergüenza que haga eso en público no puedo negar que adoro la sensación de calidez y dulzura que me da cuando siento su frágil y pequeño cuerpo contra el mío. En ese instante estuve a punto de besarla pero me detuve cuando luna, la gata y guardiana de ella nos interrumpió diciendo que ese no era el momento para que nos pusiéramos románticos porque Rini, la niña que cayó del cielo y que ahora vive en casa de Serena haciéndose pasar por la prima de ella, había desaparecido. Luego de saber la noticia la acompañe a buscarla, es extraño pero esa niña me provoca la sensación mucha dulzura y siempre siento el impulso de protegerla, en fin la encontramos en un parque sentada muy triste en un columpio cuando la abrase para consolarla, como escribí anteriormente (_ _Nota de la autora_ _: la historia está basada este en un diario que Darién está escribiendo no olviden eso por supuesto en algunas oportunidad hablara como ahora lo hizo de alguna cita que escribió anteriormente en el mismo) tuve una visión donde Serena estaba en lo alto de una torre de cristal en una especie de féretro del mismo material disimule los sentimientos de terror y pánico que me provoco dicha visión y cargué a la niña en mi espalda hasta la casa de Serena, ella nos acompañó haciendo comentarios bobos sobre que prefería estar con Rini que con ella, pero así es mi Serena, bueno ahora ya no puedo decir que es mía, pero mejor sigo con mi relato. Al estar la familia de Serena en el frente de la casa nos vieron cuando llegamos. El papa de ella, al observarme detenidamente le pregunto que si yo no era el muchacho que intento ayudarlos en la tienda de videojuegos cuando las maquinas los atacaron, (_ _Nota de la autora_ _: capítulo 49) ella respondió nerviosa y completamente sonrojada que yo solo era un amigo de ella yo como era natural los salude, su madre, la Sra. Tsukino me saludo muy cordialmente, pero el hermano de Serena dijo que yo era muy viejo para ser el novio de su hermana , el padre de mi … perdón de Serena al escuchar esto se puso como loco y dijo que jamás que su hija era muy joven para tener novio yo hui de allí diciendo que tenía que seguir corriendo su padre al final grito que su hija estaba saliendo con un "SEÑOR QUE PODRIA SER SU PADRE", realmente es muy dramático, solo soy 4 años mayor que Serena ni soy un señor como él dijo y mucho menos tengo la edad para ser el padre de ella. Ahora veo de quien saco Serena lo dramática y exagerada que puede ser a veces. En fin cuando llegue aquí a mi departamento fui a darme un baño. Mientras estaba en la ducha pensaba que tal vez Serena quisiera que me presentara a sus padres formalmente como su novio, aunque pienso que no, de cierta forma su padre tiene razón ella es muy joven aun para tener novio, pero si conocieran nuestra historia de amor posiblemente no pensaría eso._

 _Por otro lado, también no podía sacar de mi mente la imagen de Serena muerta que vi cuando toque a Rini esta mañana ¿será que realmente morirá si no dejo de ser su novio? ¿Será que mi amor no es lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla de la muerte? ¿Es que la única solución posible es terminar con ella, acaso no abra otra forma de evitar su muerte? Estas y otras preguntas me atormentaban pero cuando Salí de la ducha me propuse firmemente no pensar más en ello y apresurarme a llegar a mi universidad. En el camino tuve la misma visión de mis pesadillas hecho que me provoco un fuerte mareo, precisamente en ese momento me encontré con la protagonista de mis más temidos sueños. Al verla en ese instante supe que el destino había hecho que me topara con ella para que hiciera algo que rompería el corazón de ambos, terminar nuestra bella y pura relación. En fin como era natural al verme ella se lanzó a mis brazos, inmediatamente la detuve diciendo que no me gustaban esas demostraciones de afecto en público, arrepentida por su acción ella me dio la razón y me dijo que cualquiera podía pensar mal de ellos, yo le dije que no era por eso que me molestaba, que la razón real para que me molestaba era porque había dejado de quererla y por tanto quería terminar. Ella en vez de ponerse a llorar como desesperada solo se me quedo mirando impactada por la noticia. Yo no soportando su mirada llena de dolor me fui directamente a mi universidad pensando en que era lo que había hecho. Ese día tenía un examen muy importante de sobre Embriología Humana. Entre el salón donde iba a ser mi examen, pero no pude concentrarme en contestar ninguna pregunta, le entregue el examen casi en blanco, mi profesor en esa materia Umino Shiota al ver mi examen me pregunto que me sucedía porque me veía muy preocupado y triste al principio negué que algo estuviera mal conmigo. Pero al final le conté que termine con mi novia porque había dejado de quererla, él se sorprendió y me dijo que le parecía muy extraño pues estaba seguro que estaba profundamente enamorado de mi novia, bueno ex novia aun lo olvido. En fin, le dije lo de Serena y mi rompimiento con ella porque hace un tiempo este profesor me demostró que le importa mi bienestar y para un huérfano solitario como yo eso es difícil de conseguir._

 _La historia de cómo nos hicimos amigos es la siguiente. Hace como uno o dos meses, en su clase me sorprendió viendo una fotografía en la que aparecía Serena, cuando él se dio cuenta me exigió frente a toda la clase que se la diera, me negué gritándole que prefería que me sacara del salón de clase que entregársela, pues era muy importante para mí. Él se molestó mucho y me pidió que abandonara el aula y que lo esperara en su oficina que hablaría conmigo una vez que la clase terminara. Pensé que me diría que mejor me retirara de su materia porque me haría la vida imposible por la forma tan irrespetuosa como lo trate. Pero me sorprendió al decirme que la reacción que tuve hace un rato cuando me quito la foto de Serena no era propia de mí, pues en el tiempo en que me había conocido había sido un estudiante muy serio que nunca demostraba sus sentimientos pues cuando obtenía una calificación alta no me alegraba y cuando saca una mala nota, lo cual casi nunca ocurría, pues era uno de sus mejores estudiantes no me enojaba ni me entristecía, por lo cual le parecía muy extraño que me enfadara tanto por quitarme una simple foto de una chica no espectacularmente agraciada (_ _nota de la autora_ _: lo que el profesor quiere decir es que Serena no se ve como una mujer de un atractivo interesante, se ve como una niña) yo le dije que no esperaba que el entendiera, que la chica que aparecía en la foto era la razón por la cual me esforzaba tanto en mis estudies buscando siempre ser el mejor. Me dijo que debía amarla mucho para pensar así. Desde entonces cada vez que he necesitado consejo de alguien mayor lo busco a el_

 _En fin, volviendo al presente le dije que había tenido motivos muy personales para hacer lo que hice y que prefería no discutirlo con él en ese momento, que tal vez después lo haría. Después de eso me fui directamente a mi casa, no quería ver mis demás materias al menos no el día de hoy al llegar me encontré con la sorpresa que esperándome frente a mi puerta estaba Rini, ella había ido a mi casa para verme y que la ayudara con la tarea de su escuela. Yo acepte porque necesitaba algo que me distrajera un poco de los problemas sentimentales que tenía. Cuando llevaba como una hora con la niña sonó el timbre de mi departamento...Era Serena, dijo que quería disculparse conmigo porque no se había dado cuenta de que algo seguramente me preocupaba y por eso estaba de mal humor razón por la cual seguramente termine con ella. Mientras la escuchaba pensé: ¿de verdad cree que por estar preocupado y molesto termine con ella? De cierta forma ¡si, es verdad porque si no terminaba con ella moriría! Pero le dije que ese no era el motivo por el cual puse fin a nuestra relación. Luego me dijo que seguramente era porque sacaba muy malas notas en la escuela pero que ahora en adelante estudiaría más. Dentro de mi pensé ¡¿cree que termine con ella por no obtener buenas notas en la escuela!? Por algo tan tonto jamás la dejaría, ella es mi Odango Atama (cabeza de chorlito como se traduce para el público latinoamericano) Le respondí que eso tampoco tenía nada que ver con mi decisión, que simplemente había dejado de amarla, ella me respondió que no me creía que hubiera dejado de amarla de la noche a la mañana puesto que ella y yo habíamos sido novios desde antes de nacer, que en nuestras vidas pasadas ella había sido la princesa Serenity del reino lunar y yo el príncipe Endimión del reino de la tierra y que nos habíamos amado muchísimo, al recordarme eso simplemente cerré mis ojos y dije una de las mentiras más grandes de mi vida que estaba harto de esa idea ¿Por qué debía seguir atado a ella por lo que sucedió en el pasado?. Cuando termine de hablar y abrí los ojos para verla, casi me arrepiento de haberle dicho todo eso y estuve tentado a decirle sobre lo de mis pesadillas al ver que tu cara reflejaba tanta tristeza y ella mirando al suelo se dio cuenta que Rini estaba en mi departamento por lo cual dijo que yo prefería estar con Rini que con ella, a esto le respondí que no dijera tonterías que ella solo es una niña pequeña luego de decir esto, simplemente me pidió que la disculpara por haberme hecho perder mi tiempo con sus tonterías y se fue. Esperaba que llorara desesperada que me gritara y me insultara por hacerle creer que nunca la dejaría sola que siempre estaría con ella apoyándola y amándola. Después de que se fue le pedí a Rini que recogiera sus cosas y se fuera de mi casa, que tenía cosas que hacer Luego, me encerré en mi cuarto y como no hacía desde que era un niño me puse a llorar sosteniendo su retrato. Después de sentirme miserable, Salí de mi casa con la intensión de buscarla solo para cuidar de ella, necesito saber que está bien._

 _Cuando la encontré vi que entro a una tienda donde venden cosméticos, luego me di cuenta que la tienda estaba siendo atacada por el mismo enemigo que quiere llevarse a Rini, como siempre me trasforme en Tuxedo Mask y la ayude a derrotarlo_

 _Al vernos frente a frente, me dijo que seguramente la seguía amando pues vine a ayudarla como siempre, yo le aclare que no confundiera las cosas que solo la había ayudado porque había un nuevo enemigo y teníamos que descubrir sus intenciones en este planeta al fin y al cabo era mi deber como príncipe y guardián de la tierra. Después de escucharme me pregunto porque había terminado con ella le dije que era porque no me gustaban las mujeres débiles. Lo cual si lo pienso detenidamente no aplica con ella, ya que ella es una de las personas que conozco más fuerte, capaz de sobreponerse a un sinfín de situaciones. Por eso nunca podre dejar de amarla ya que ella es mi fortaleza._

 _Fin de capitulo_

 _Nota de Emilia Tsukino: para escribir este capítulo tuve que ver varias veces los capítulos 60 y 61 y fijarme en lo que decía cada personaje pero además tuve que inventar algunos diálogos escenas y personajes. Espero que el esfuerzo que puse para escribir esto sea apreciado por ustedes. Porque créanme me esforcé mucho al escribirlo. Aunque si hay algo que les disguste háganmelo hacer. Y si les fascino escríbanme yo no me enojo por eso jajaja_

5


	4. Chapter 4 relanpagos y truenos

IV Capitulo

Relámpagos y truenos

31 de julio de 1993

 _Han pasado dos semanas desde que termine con Serena, a pesar de eso las pesadillas no han desaparecido como recordándome que debo permanecer firme en mi decisión. A pesar de haber terminado mi noviazgo con ella por su bienestar, no puedo dejar de verla y saber que está bien, sobre todo ahora que hay un nuevo enemigo en la ciudad. Sé que tiene a sus guardianas, que seguramente no dudarían en dar su vida por ella si fuera necesario. La única forma de sentirme mejor es velar por ella de cierta forma es también por mí que lo hago._

 _Hoy callo una terrible tormenta y por casualidad me topé con ella, llevaba puesto un impermeable verde, aunque se notaba que se había mojado con la lluvia antes de ponérselo por eso pensé que hacia corriendo bajo la lluvia, como si ´pudiera leer mi mente me dijo que estaba buscando a Rini que había desaparecido. De pronto se escuchó un trueno muy fuerte y ella se abrazó a mí porque le aterran. Fue sublime sentir su pequeño y frágil cuerpo temblando contra el mío. Permanecimos así unos segundos, realmente quería estrecharla entre mis brazos, hacer que se sintiera protegida en lugar de eso la aparte de mi diciéndole que de una vez entendiera que las cosas entre ella y yo habían terminado. La rudeza de mi acción y lo hiriente de mis palabras, me dolieron bastante pero eran necesarias. Con la excusa de esta con ella un rato más le dije que la ayudaría a buscar a la niña. A ella le molesto que me preocupara tanto el bienestar de Rini. Yo le dije que ella solo era una niña pequeña que seguramente estaba muy asustada sin sus padres para cuidarla, aunque ahora que lo pienso con ella también siento la necesidad de protegerla como con Serena._

 _En fin ella y yo comenzamos a correr bajo la lluvia, yo iba delante de ella, no quería que viera mi cara, es decir realmente quería corresponder a su abrazo como antes, pero como no pude hacerlo me sentía muy abatido. Mientras pensaba en eso, ella y yo vimos una luz muy brillante a lo lejos, ambos tuvimos el presentimiento que era la energía de Rini reflejada. Fuimos a investigar. Ella entro por el frente, yo espere a fuera a que saliera con la niña. Como no salían de allí, me asome por una ventana, extrañamente ese lugar había perdido su gravedad, además un enemigo estaba atacando a Serena convertida en Sailor Moon. Por lo que pude deducir el monstruo era el responsable dela tormenta, manipulaba los rayos y truenos haciendo sonar su tambor. Cuando le lanzó un ataque eléctrico a Sailor Moon me decidí a ayudarla, primero me trasforme en_ _Tuxedo_ _Mask_ _, luego le lancé una rosa y rompí su tambor y distraje así al enemigo, para que Sailor Moon con su ataque "Alo de la luna" la derrotara._

 _Cuando todo termino, Rini confesó que había sido ella la que había alterado la gravedad queriendo ir a su casa, como era lógico serena y las demás sailors le lanzaron una lluvia de preguntas ¿qué problema específicamente? ¿De dónde provenía? ¿Quiénes eran los enemigos que querían atraparla? Ella estaba muy nerviosa y se negó a responder a sus preguntas, yo les dije que no presionaran a la niña que todos tenemos nuestro derecho a tener nuestros secretos, que respetaran eso. Quien mejor que yo, pensé, que yo para entender que hay cosas que no queremos ni debemos compartir con nadie. La niña al escucharme apoyarla de esa forma corrió a mis brazos. De cierta manera, al entender su dolor y su silencio se formó entre los dos un lazo de confianza. En el fondo es una buena niña solo está muy asustada aunque eso no hace que deje de pensar en todos los secretos que esconde. Ya nos dirá cuando esté preparada así como yo tal vez lo haga._

 _No entiendo la actitud de Serena hacia la niña. No sé por qué me cela de Rini, de verdad ¿creerá que soy pedófilo, al que le gustan las niñas pequeñas? Amo a Serena pero a veces se pasa de celosa. Si serena supiera que estar con Rini me recuerda me la recuerda mucho, imagino que así habrá sido Serena de niña._

 _Fin de capitulo_

 _Nota de Emilia Tsukino: otro capítulo lleno de investigación, siempre pensé que las emociones de Darién no eran reflejadas en su rostro pero al ver el capítulo 64 cuadro por cuadro pude darme cuenta de lo contrario las expresiones de dolor, la actitud de rabia contra sí mismo si están allí, no tan evidentes como las de Serena._

 _En otro orden de ideas creo que la mayoría de ustedes disfrutan mucho leer esta historia he recibido muchas y buenas críticas por mi trabajo. Espero que sigan apoyándome porque les prometo que tengo pensados muy buenos capítulos._

3


	5. CAPITULO v FAMILIA

V Capitulo

Familia

15 de agosto de 1993

 _Tenía 15 días sin escribir, porque he estado muy ocupado entre mi trabajo y mi universidad. Ahora me cuesta más estar concentrado en mis estudios, es más mis calificaciones han bajado notablemente._

 _Otra cosa que me ha mantenido ocupado han sido las constantes batallas que las sailor y yo hemos tenido contra el enemigo. Además, por las noches cuando me voy a dormir las pesadillas hacen que tenga un sueño intranquilo razón por la cual cuando me levanto por las mañanas me siento cansado, es más casi todos los días me despierto de muy mal humor._

 _Pero la mañana de hoy me levante de un humor mucho peor que otros días, ya que me desperté porque alguien que tocaba el timbre ¡y eran las 6:00 am! Jure que le arrancaría la cabeza a quien me había despertado tan temprano, pero al abrir la puerta dispuesto a decirle a esa persona hasta del mal que se iba a morir, vi que era Serena. Por un momento me alegre, pero luego recordé que tendría que comenzar con el juego del rechazo cruel contra Serena más temprano y eso simplemente me agotaba demasiado así que preferí cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero Rini que estaba con ella me lo impidió diciéndome que tenía algo muy importante que pedirme . Por lo tanto deje entrar a ambas._

 __ Pasen y siéntense, les dije, voy a preparar un poco de te_

 _Mientras lo servía Rini me explico que necesitaba que yo asistiera a una fiesta en su escuela mañana donde los padres prepararían curry con arroz, ya que el Sr y la Sra. Tsukino saldrían de la ciudad y no podrían ir con ella._

 _Yo le dije que tenía que trabajar por eso no podía ir con ella. Ella muy triste a punto de llorar me dijo que no importaba, que ella iría sola_

 _Me entristecí y reconsidere las cosas y le dije que arreglaría las cosas en mi trabajo para poder faltar, pero que a pesar de ello no le seria de mucha utilidad porque yo no sabía preparar ese platillo. Ella me aseguro que ese no era ningún problema porque Serena sabia como hacerlo. Yo no le creí nada, a Serena se le quema hasta el agua pensé. Yo le propuse a Rini que mejor Serena hiciera la prueba de prepararlo aquí en mi departamento a ver si le salía bien._

 _Rini emocionada me pidió ir a comprar los ingredientes para hacer el plato. Pero Serena alego que mejor lo hiciéramos en la tarde porque ella tenía algunas cosas que hacer_

 _Sospeche que seguramente quería ir a pedirle a Lita o alguna de sus amigas algunos consejos para preparar curry con arroz. En fin no quise preguntar más. Cuando terminaron de beber su se fueron de mi departamento yo aproveche para darme un baño, estando en la ducha pensé que tal vez no fuera buena idea pasar tanto tiempo con Serena, porque pensaría que tengo intensiones de volver con ella y aunque me encantaría sé que no se puede. Pero por otro lado, no íbamos a estar solos, Rini estaría con nosotros, por lo tanto era seguro._

 _Al terminar de ducharme me acosté en mi cama y tratar de descansar un poco. Afortunadamente pude quedarme dormido y tuve un sueño muy hermoso. En ese sueño recordé que cuando tenía 5 años en mi escuela me habían seleccionado para ser el protagonista de una obra de teatro .La obra se llamaba la bella durmiente y por supuesto era al príncipe que despierta a la bella princesa con un beso .El día del estreno, yo estaba muy nervioso, tanto que cuando subí al escenario a decir mi parlamento todo se me olvido y salí corriendo._

 _Mis padres corrieron detrás de mi hasta que me dieron alcance, mi mama me seco las lágrimas, mientras lo hacía le dije que tenía mucho miedo de hacerlo mal y que seguramente todos estarían muy molestos conmigo, ella me dijo que sentir miedo estaba bien y que nadie estaba molesto conmigo, luego mi papa me cargo en sus hombros y me compro un helado de chocolate. Ese es uno de los pocos recuerdos que tengo de mis padres._

 _Ha sido uno de los mejores sueños que he tenido últimamente, dormí como 6 horas. Luego me levante, me vestí y fui a buscar a Serena y a Rini a su casa para ir juntos a comprar las cosas que se necesitaban para hacer la receta. Cuando caminamos de su casa al supermercado que había recomendado Serena._

 _Rini como siempre tomo mi mano, a mí eso nunca me ha molestado que lo haga así que la deje. Lo raro fue que Rini tomo la mano de Serena también, cuando lo hizo sentí una tranquilidad como la que me provoco lo que sentí en el sueño que había tenido hace poco aunque la sensación no duro mucho tiempo, porque Rini al darse cuenta que había tomado la mano de Serena la acusó de haberlo hecho sin su permiso y empezaron a pelear en plena calle._

 _Yo me moleste y les dije que si seguían así no las ayudaría con lo del curry con arroz. Al escucharme tan enfadado dejaron de pelear y llegamos al supermercado_

 _Extrañamente en ese supermercado toda la carne estaba descompuesta, le dije a Serena que aunque hubiera recomendado ese lugar no podíamos comprar los ingredientes que necesitaban para hacer el plato y me fui con Rini dejando a Serena en ese lugar_

 _Después de caminar unas dos cuadras nos encontramos a Rei, Rini al verla le pregunto si sabía hacer curry con arroz, ella respondió que sí, luego pregunto si podía ayudarla a hacerlo, ella respondió que pensaba que Serena iba a hacerlo. Rini de forma altanera le dijo que Serena era muy tonta y que era fácilmente remplazable. Rei se enfadó por la forma tan despectiva que había hablado de Serena y dijo que ella era irremplazable._

 _En ese punto le doy toda la razón a Rei pensé, Serena es única e irrepetible aunque a veces puede llegar a discutir por cosas muy bobas, tiene un buen y puro corazón._

 _Al final debido a la insistencia de Rini, Rei decidió que ayudarnos con el platillo. Pero antes de ir al siguiente supermercado los 3 nos sentamos en una banca. Mientras estuvimos sentados allí yo solo pensaba que cuando estábamos Rini Serena y yo juntos tomados de las manos como hace un momento, sentí que éramos una familia. Por eso cuando Rini sugirió que fuéramos a buscar a Serena. Estuve de acuerdo._

 _Pero cuando estuvimos a punto de entrar al supermercado donde la habíamos dejado Rei sintió una energía negativa proveniente de un espíritu maligno. Por lo tanto me pidió que me llevara a Rini a un lugar seguro mientras ella entraría a investigar. Lleve a la niña a mi departamento que no estaba muy lejos. Luego de eso me transforme en Tuxedo Mask y entre en el supermercado a ayudar a Sailor Marts y Sailor Moon a pelear. Cuando vencimos al enemigo todas las cosas que estaban descompuestas volvieron a ser tan frescas como antes. Así que después de quitarnos las trasformaciones compramos allí las cosas para el curry luego, Serena y yo fuimos a mi departamento_

 _Al llegar ella comenzó a preparar el platillo. Mientras lo hacía desordeno y ensucio mucho mi cocina, pero cuando al fin termino y nos sirvió. Tanto Rini como yo nos negamos a probar nada hasta que ella no lo hiciera primero. Como al probarlo no escupió y dijo que estaba delicioso. Me atreví a probarlo y verdaderamente sabía muy bien. Es más la elogie por lo bien que le había quedado. Estoy seguro que cuando lo haga en la escuela de Rini mañana lo hará muy bien._

 _Fin de capitulo_

 _Nota de Emilia Tsukino_ _: el nombre de platillo que Serena preparo en japonés es_ _Kare Raisu que significa arroz con curry, no curry con arroz, lo que paso es que hicieron mal la traducción. Yo por respeto al anime lo deje así pero quiero aclararlo. Si alguna de mis lectoras o lectores quiere aprender a hacerlo visiten esta página:_ _._

 _Cambiando de tema no puedo creer que tenga tan buenos comentarios por este fict, debí decidirme a escribirlo antes, pero como dice una compañera de trabajo "el tiempo de dios es perfecto"_

5


	6. capitulo VI serena no te muerasChapter 6

Capitulo VII

¡No te mueras Serena!

20 de agosto de 1993

 _Hoy me levante y salí a trotar, es lo único que me despeja la mente y no me hace pensar en mi rubio tormento. Pero el destino es caprichoso y siempre hace que me la encuentre mientras me detenía en un puente a pensar en ella. Allí estaba ella, tan pura e inocente mirándome con sus ojos tan tiernos y cálidos._

 _Al verme ella me dijo que no se imaginaba que me encontraría tan temprano, seguramente eran cosas de Dios. Cambie de tema rápidamente, preguntándole si había conseguido que Rini le dijera algo sobre Tokio de Cristal y el futuro. Ella me respondió que aunque entre las sailors y ella hablaron con ella casi toda la noche la niña no les conto nada sobre esos temas. Esa pobre niña está muy asustada es comprensible que no halla confiado en ellas. Luego me despedí rápidamente de ella y con la estúpida excusa de que tenía que seguir corriendo porque era muy sano hacerlo a diario me fui._

 _Esa misma mañana me encontré con Andrew en la cafetería. Él me dijo que últimamente no me veía con ánimos, que si tenía algún problema, le dije que estaba perfectamente bien. El que me conoce desde que estábamos en la secundaria no me creyó para nada que confiara en el por eso es que éramos amigos. Le dije que agradecía de corazón su preocupación y le pregunte que si un hombre quiere que una mujer lo odie que debía hacer._

 __ Darién ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Me dijo. En ese momento llego la hermana menor de Andrew Unasuki siempre me ha parecido una jovencita muy bonita. Ella me pregunto que si sería tan amable de llevarla a una cita con su novio en mi moto es que se le hizo tarde trabajando. Y como soy todo un caballero accedí a su petición. Mientras la llevaba decidí pasar cerca de un parque donde sabía que seguramente estaría serena con sus amigas y así poner en práctica mi plan de "HACER QUE SERENA PIENSE QUE SOY UN PATAN QUE LA DEJO POR OTRA"._

 _Al verla, pare mi moto aprovechando la luz roja de un semáforo he sido sonar el motor de mi moto fuertemente para que se diera cuenta que estaba allí. Al verme en compañía de Unasuki me pregunto quién era ella, que si era una prima o algo así. Yo le respondí que no tenía por qué decirle, que no tenía que darle explicaciones sobre mi vida. Además cuando la hermana menor de Andrew me pregunto quién era Serena solo respondí que era solo una conocida mía y para hacerlo aún más cruel mi actitud frente a ella le pedí a Unasuki que se abrazara más fuerte a mí no se fuera a caer. Luego me fui de allí con Unasuki pensando que hasta que no supiera el significado del terrible sueño donde veía morir a Serena le diría adiós, con todo el dolor de mi alma._

 _Cuando la hermana menor de Andrew llego a su cita, al bajarse de mi moto me dio las gracias y me dijo que se notaba que la chica que nos habíamos encontrado antes estaba muerta de celos por habernos visto juntos que mejor aclarara las cosas con ella. Yo le dije que entre Serena y yo no había nada, no teníamos que aclarar nada. Me despedí de ella y decidí recorrer la bahía, necesitaba aclarar mi mente. Tal vez se me había pasado la mano con Serena, quizás no debí tan cruelmente, pero a la vez imaginaba el futuro donde mi cabeza de chorlito no estuviera viva y era horrible. Por lo tanto decidí seguir con mi papel de ex novio despreciable, cretino y ruin que había interpretado a la perfección hasta ahora, al menos así uno de los dos seguiría vivo, porque yo ya estaba muerto por dentro. Ella es un ser demasiado especial para pasar por la muerte_

 _Tal vez ella crea que disfruto al rechazarla, pero no es así. Ella me hacía sentir amado, querido, cuidado, y ahora ya no tengo eso, ahora solo siento un frio terrible en mi corazón. Ella es mi principal impulso para levantarme cada mañana y tratar de ser el mejor y ahora que no está, estoy condenado a una vida de sufrimientos y desamparo_

 _Y todo por esa maldita y "#$% &/ pesadilla (nota de la autora: mi príncipe perfecto no acostumbra a decir y mucho menos escribir malas palabras pero es que estaba muy enojado) después de pasar varias horas en la playa, vi el atardecer, imagine que a Serena le hubiera encantado ver esta puesta de sol, me fui a mi casa, no quería irme pero tenía que estudiar para un importante examen. Abrí mi libro sobre parasitología, leí la misma página como unas 10 veces pero no podía concentrarme. Creo que de seguir así voy a reprobar este examen. Aunque realmente ya no me importa. _

_Como tratar de estudiar era un ejercicio inútil me fui a dormir, aunque no pude hacerlo ya que Luna, la gata y guardiana de mi exnovia entro por la ventana a mi departamento y me despertó al lanzarse sobre mí._

 _Sorprendido le pregunte qué estaba haciendo en mi departamento, me respondió que Sailor Moon había sido atacada haciéndola dormir eternamente a menos de que yo la ayudara, al decirme todo eso quise decirle que no podía hacer nada por ella. Pero Luna me recordó que Serena y yo nos habíamos amado desde hace mucho tiempo, y porque la trataba tan fríamente. Finalmente dijo algo que no me hizo dudar en lo que debía hacer:_

 _ **¡SAILOR MOON ESTA A PUNTO DE MORIR!**_

 _Tome mi moto y me dirigí al parque donde me dijo luna que había sido atacada Serena. En ese momento lo que pensaba es que resistiera hasta que llegara a ayudarla y por los nervios del momento grite:_

 _ **¡ NO TE MUERAS SERENA!**_

 _Al llegar vi a todas las sailors y a Rini alrededor del cuerpo inerte de mi amor, temí que hubiera pasado lo peor. La tome en mis brazos y la moví un poco y le pedí que despertara, estaba muy pálida y fría. La estreche contra mi cuerpo y le roge que me disculpara y la bese. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que probé sus labios_

 _Después de hacerlo vi como toda la energía de Serena regresaba a su cuerpo y despertó. Amy dijo que el amor había sido capaz de regresarle toda la energía a Sailor Moon. Curiosamente Rini agrego que el cuento de la bella durmiente donde el príncipe la despierta con un beso se había vuelto realidad. Yo me sentí aliviado de que Serena hubiera despertado. Pero la belleza del momento fue interrumpida por el monstruo que quiso matar a mi ex bella durmiente aunque Sailor Moon una vez recuperada la venció muy fácilmente utilizando el ataque "Alo de la luna"._

 _Después la felicite por haber realizado un trabajo excelente, ella me lo agradeció y me pregunto que si lo que hice por ella anteriormente significaba que habíamos vuelto, antes de responder brevemente llego a mi mente una imagen de ella muriendo como en mi sueño, por eso le respondí que no la amaba y que no confundiera las cosas, porque el lazo que unía nuestro amor eterno se había roto y el destino había cambiado. No espere a que me respondiera y me fui de allí en mi moto_

 _Volví al sitio al que había ido más temprano ese día, exclame su nombre y le pedí que me perdonara por haberla tratado así y no pude evitar derramar algunas lágrimas en muestra de mi arrepentimiento_

 _Fin de capitulo_

 _Nota de Emilia Tsukino:_ _todos los comentarios que he recibido hasta ahora de esta historia los he tomado en cuenta para continuar con mi trama._

 _Serenity Usagi_ _ **:**_ _Me escribiste que mi capitulo anterior fue muy corto tratare de escribirlos más largos gracias por leer_

 _SD-Love: las gracias te las doy a ti por apreciar mi trabajo, no te negare es duro mirar tantos detalles, pero mi compromiso es que como tú como otros vean lo sensible que puede ser Darién. ._

 _Yssareyes48 ¿Cómo que Darién te caía mal en esos capítulos? jajajajaaja Bueno pensándolo mejor yo llore mucho y me preguntaba porque era tan cruel la primera vez que lo vi_

 _Yayis Mikan: a mí también me gusta ese capítulo y como ves te complací , una vez por semana o antes publicare_

 _yesqui2000: tienes toda la razón Serena exageraba con lo de Rini_

 _Cindy 04: espero que este capítulo como el anterior te guste Otro buen capítulo me gusta que escribas desde el punto de vista de Darién, aunque sufro mucho en este momento ya la pasaron mal espero que pronto llegue los momentos dulces._

 _Ame Misaki: esta historia tendrá 10 capítulos!_

 _zabitamt1975: me gusta el drama en mis ficts._

 _Tatily: tomare tus consejos en cuenta, bueno como profesora que soy tiendo a sobre explicar las cosas._

 _Si hay personas que olvide nombrar discúlpenme. Los quiero_

 _Bye_

5


	7. Capitulo VII VIVO

Capitulo VII

VIVO

10 de septiembre de 1993

 _Hoy, en vez de escribir un resumen de los últimos hechos que ha acontecido en mi vida prefiero recordar una canción que oí que describe mi situación a la perfección, sé que suena muy engreído pero siento que la escribieron con la intensión de describir lo que ciento. Es de un autor latinoamericano, guatemalteco, Ricardo Arjona la escuche por pura casualidad (_ _nota de la autora_ _: imaginemos que nuestro querido mamo chan además de ser el hombre más perfecto del mundo también escucha cantantes de esta región)_

Vivir sin ti es posible

 _Vivir sin ti es posible,  
sin mayor dificultad.  
Vivo por que me despierto,  
como salgo y duermo,  
por qué juego al domino. (En mi caso ajedrez)  
Por qué ha dicho mi doctor  
después de tomarme el pulso  
que mis signos vitales,  
anuncian que estoy vivo.  
Vivo por que aun respiro  
y por qué salgo a caminar. (Más bien en las mañanas salgo a trotar)  
Vivo porque así es la vida  
aunque hay que mencionar,  
que vivir no es estar vivo,  
vivir para mí eres tú. (Mi adorada princesa de la luna)  
Vivir sin ti es posible,  
sin mayor dificultad.  
Vivo porque tengo un nombre, (nota de autora: más bien varios Chiba Mamoru, Darién, Armando, Príncipe Endimión, según la zona donde vivas escoge el usado al trasmitir la serie)  
un número de cuenta (tengo 2 cuentas de banco)  
y mi carnet electoral.  
Vivo por que así le llaman  
a ese ejercicio absurdo de moverse por ahí.  
Vivo como lo hacen todos.  
Vivo por que algunos creen que es abrir los ojos.  
Vivo aunque me muero a diario  
por qué tú ya no estas. (Serena)  
Y vivir no es estar vivo,  
vivir para mi eres tú. (Ya sabes quién)  
Coro  
Vivo  
sin ningún problema,  
aunque cada instante  
muere sin valer la pena.  
Vivo  
por que sobrevivo,  
por qué aunque no quiera  
tengo que cargar conmigo.  
Vivo aunque le tengo miedo,  
a vivir muriendo, o a morir en vida.  
Vivir sin ti es posible,  
sin mayor dificultad.  
Vivo por qué se hace fácil respirar el aire  
y devolver las sobras.  
Vivo por que no hay manera  
de negar que exista por ponerle un nombre  
vivo por inercia absurda.  
Vivo aunque no tengo ganas de añadirme a todos.  
Vivo aunque me muero a diario,  
por qué tú ya no estas.  
Y vivir no es estar vivo,  
vivir para mi eres tú.  
Coro  
vivo  
sin ningún problema,  
aunque cada instante  
muere sin valer la pena.  
Vivo  
por que sobrevivo,  
por qué aunque no quiera  
tengo que cargar conmigo.  
Coro  
vivo  
sin ningún problema,  
aunque cada instante  
muere sin valer la pena.  
Vivo  
por que sobrevivo,  
porque aunque no quiera  
tengo que cargar conmigo.  
Vivo aunque le tengo miedo,  
a vivir muriendo, o a morir en vida._

 _En resumidas cuentas define muy bien lo que siento ahora, lo único que le añadiría es que:_

 _Prefiero vivir esta condena de estar sin ti a vivir sabiendo que moriste por mi egoísta idea de tenerte junto a mí._

 _Por hoy eso es todo_

Fin de capitulo

Nota de Emilia Tsukino: estoy escribiendo este fict en parte por la inspiración que me da esta canción. Además Ricardo Arjona siempre ha sido uno de mis cantantes favoritos, bueno ya no tanto, no me gusta mucho lo que ha compuesto últimamente. Pero las canciones que compuso en los 90 soy las mejores.

Bye

4


	8. capitulo VIII Consejos

Capitulo

VIII Consejos

13 de septiembre de 1993

 _Las cosas en mi Universidad van muy mal, como escribí en páginas anteriores he sacado pésimas calificaciones en mis últimos pruebas. De ser el mejor de mi clase, ahora tengo suerte si apruebo un simple examen._

 _Es irónico antes criticaba mucho a mi cabeza de chorlito, perdón Serena por salir tan mal en lo escuela, ahora yo salgo igual o peor que ella. Una de las materias que estoy a punto de reprobar es Embriología Humana, la cual es una de mis materias favoritas. Además es la materia del profesor Umino Shiota. Es más el día de hoy me pidió que fuera a su oficina a hablar sobre eso._

 _Me dijo que arreglara lo que estaba mal en mi vida o no creía que yo podría pasar su materia. También me comunico que estuvo averiguando con sus colegas como iba en sus materias, ellos bastante preocupados le dijeron que muy mal. Cuando estaba en su oficina aproveche para preguntarle qué haría el si la mujer de la cual está enamorado correría un grabe peligro si sigue con él. Él se extrañó un poco con mi pregunta, permaneció en silencio y con la mirada perdida por algunos segundos. Después en vez de contestar directamente a mi pregunta, como yo esperaba, me conto una historia_

 _Me dijo que cuando tenía mi edad y era un estudiante de medicina, comenzó una relación con una joven muy brillante estudiante de arte en su misma universidad, su nombre era Makoto Hiroto. La familia de ella era muy rica, y aunque él no era pobre, sus padres en algunas oportunidades tenían que hacer algunos sacrificios para comprarle los libros y material quirúrgico que necesitaba para su carrera (nota de la autora: la carrera de medicina es muy cara lo digo por experiencia ya que mi hermana la estudio).El padre de Makoto no estaba de acuerdo con la relación y le dijo a mi profesor que si realmente la quería se alejara de ella pues jamás sería capaz de financiar mi carrera y mantenerla a ella con los lujos a los que ella estaba acostumbrada._

 _Siguiendo con su relato, me dijo que hablo con Makoto y ella le juro que jamás lo dejaría por algo tan trivial como el dinero. Es más para afianzar su decisión comenzaron a vivir juntos. Pero el destino los puso a prueba más pronto de lo que pensaban. A Makoto le ofrecieron estudiar en Paris, la capital del arte. Donde cualquier pintor. Cuando se lo conto a mi profesor, él se alegró mucho por ella pues sabía que era su sueño estudiar allí. Pero por otro lado se entristeció porque él no sería capaz de financiar el viaje de su novia a esa ciudad._

 _Por lo tanto fue necesario que el fuera pedirle ayuda al padre de Makoto. Él dijo a profesor Umino Shiota que no la ayudaría a menos que ella se separara de él. Mi profesor acepto pero le pidió que no le dijera nada a Makoto sobre su trato. El en el fondo sabía que ella no hubiera estado de acuerdo con la decisión de separarse de el aunque fuera en beneficio de su futuro. Finalmente termino con ella haciéndole creer que la había dejado por otra mujer. Le hizo creer eso para que se decepcionara completamente de él y no intentara regresar con él. Todo funciono como él quería y ella se fue a estudiar al extranjero a cumplir su sueño de convertirse en una gran pintora._

 _Años después, se encontró con ella. Al hablar de cómo le había ido a cada uno con sus vidas, ella le confeso que no logro ser la gran pintora que quería ser aunque estudio en una de las mejores universidades de arte del mundo_

 _Su inspiración había desaparecido porque su sueño real, el que la inspiraba cada día era estar con mi profesor, él era el motor que la movía cada día. Al no tenerlo todo perdió sentido. Al escuchar esto él se conmovió y le confeso realmente él le hizo creer que ya no la quería para que ella tomara la decisión de irse a estudiar al extranjero. Ella se molesta le dijo que debió consultar con ella una decisión tan importante que no fue justo haberla dejado a un lado, ella era una mujer hecha y derecha capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones y asumir las consecuencias. Ella nunca le perdono eso. Pues la hizo sufrir mucho cuando la abandono y le hizo creer que la dejaba por otra mujer. Después de ese día no volvieron a verse. Al recordar todo eso a mi profesor le salieron algunas lágrimas y me dijo que aunque no conocía la situación que estaba enfrentando. Lo mejor que podía hacer era decir la verdad y que entre la mujer que amaba y yo decidiéramos que era lo mejor. Eso era lo más justo que podía hacer._

 _Cuando salí de su oficina considere lo que él me había contado y compare su situación con la que estaba enfrentando con Serena. Y no se parecen en nada. Mientras que en la historia que él me conto hace unos momentos, él le hizo creer a la mujer que amaba que ya no la quería y que la engañaba con otra para que pudiera irse a estudiar , yo le hago creer a Serena que ya no me importa, por su vida,_

 _En mi caso es la vida de Serena es la que está en juego y eso es mucho más importante._

 _A la hora del almuerzo, decidí pasar por la cafetería donde Andrew trabaja. Necesitaba que me prestara los apuntes de una clase a la que asistimos los dos y yo falte. Cuando lo vi lucia algo enfadado conmigo. Me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo muy seriamente. Su hermana menor le había contado lo que paso el día que la lleve en mi moto. Que le hice creer a una chica rubia que usaba 2 coletas muy graciosas que ella era mi novia. Andrew me advirtió que si volvía a utilizar a su hermana para darle celos a Serena olvidaría que somos compañeros de universidad y amigos desde que estábamos en secundaria._

 _Nunca Andrew había hablado así conmigo, supongo que si utilizaran a mi hermana menor para darle celos a alguien sentiría lo mismo. Bueno a ciencia cierta nunca voy a saberlo. Tal vez cuando tenga mi propia familia, una hija, me comporte así de protector. Por eso le pedí disculpas y le prometí jamás volver a usar a Unasuki así._

 _Fin de capitulo_

 _Nota de Emilia Tsukino: queridos lectores ya faltan 2 capítulos para terminar esta historia, (¿verdad que me está quedando buena?)En este capítulo como pudieron darse cuenta, no utilice mucha información propia de la serie, más bien me toco inventar bastante aunque sin salirme de la visión principal. Espero que les gustara este capitulo_

 _En otro orden de ideas, sé que dicen que en un fanfic se puede distorsionar las historias como uno quiera, como hacer que Darién termine con Rei como pareja o Seiya con Serena (esa pareja no me gusta nada), pero a mí en lo personal me gusta seguir la idea original del escritor. No creo que Naoko Takeuchi contemplara una pareja como Darién y Seiya en un yaoi (los he visto y no me gustan)_

 _Bye. See you later_

 _(adiós, nos vemos)_

4


	9. Chapter 9

_Capitulo IX_

 _Verdad_

 _28 de septiembre de 1993_

 _Hoy no pude más y le confesé a Serena la verdadera razón de mi desprecio y mi aparente insaciabilidad hacia ella. Bueno realmente ella lo descubrió sola. Yo solo confirme lo que ella suponía. Pero mejor relato los hechos del día de hoy hasta que me encontré con Serena._

 _Iba caminando por una calle cerca de su secundaria y la conversando con sus amigas. Al darse cuenta de mi presencia dijo que su deseo había sido escuchado por que había podido verme. Yo trate de irme de allí en cuanto la vi allí, algo que no soportaba era tener que fingir que la odiaba. En eso ella corrió un poco para alcanzarme pero antes de dar dos pasos se tropezó y se cayó. Al verla tirada en el piso, tuve el impulso de ayudarla a levantarse, tuve el impulso de ayudarla a levantarse, abrazarla y preguntarle, abrazarla verificar si se había hecho daño. En vez de eso le di la espalda. Pero ella me llamo y me dijo que ha tratado de encontrar la causa porque la trataba así, que me había hecho para que la odiara tanto._

 _Por dentro yo solo pensaba que todo era culpa de esa "#$% pesadilla (nota de la autora: otra vez diciendo palabrotas, pobre príncipe)_

 _Me gire, y la vi tirada en el piso y llorando. Estuve a punto de romper en llanto al verla así. Pero preferí otra vez, darme la vuelta y decirle que mis razones eran muy personales y me fui de allí directo aquí a mi departamento. Cada vez que veía a Serena sentía un gran peso en mi pecho poco a poco mis mentiras estaban haciéndome más infeliz. Tal vez debería decirle la verdad de una vez juntos podríamos hallar la respuesta a todas estas dudas que me carcomen el alma._

 _Pero el precio a pagar es demasiado alto, así que ni hablar. No pondría la vida de Serena en riesgo. Decidí relajarme y ver una película. Aunque la película es una de mis favoritas, el señor II, las 2 torres (nota de la autora: ¡también es mi película favorita! ¿Qué coincidencia no?)Me quede profundamente dormido y volví a soñar con mis padres, específicamente con mi madre. En el sueño tení años y por accidente rompí un jarrón muy bonito que tenía mi mama en la sala. Yo escondí el jarrón debajo de mi cama, no quería que mi mama me regañara. Pero finalmente ella lo encontró, mientras limpiaba mi habitación._

 _Cuando me pregunto por el jarrón hace dos días le dije que no sabía nada, Ella me pregunto llorando porque cuando me pregunto por el jarrón le mentí. Yo le dije que no quería que se enojara conmigo, que había sido un accidente que no había sido mi intensión romperlo, pero que dejara de llorar (mi mama a veces era muy dramática) Me dijo que no lloraba porque jarrón estuviera roto, el motivo de su llanto era mi mentira. Me dijo que mentir lastima a las personas y que duele más mientras más quieres a la persona que te miente. Luego desperté sobre saltado, últimamente mis sueños tenían un significado, por tanto me pregunte ¿qué quería decirme este?_

 _Al terminar de despertarme, vi por la ventana ya era de noche debí quedarme dormido una horas, luego sonó el timbre, era Serena al verla casi le cierro la puerta en la cara pero ella rápidamente antes de que cerrara la puerta si también había tenido un sueño donde ella moría. Al decirme eso deje que pasara, y me conto más detalles de su pesadilla lo que confirmaba que era la misma que la mía. Me pregunto que si por haber tenido ese sueño era que la trataba tan mal, para alejarla de mí. Al ser descubierto solo asentí con la cabeza. Luego me dijo que seguramente ese sueño seguramente no tenía ninguna importancia y que no significada nada. Yo con rabia le dije que al principio pensaba como ella, pero tenía la misma pesadilla cada noche y algunas veces veía lo mismo estando despierto, por tanto creía que esas pesadillas y visiones predecían el futuro. Al final le dije que mejor no nos viéramos más y la eche de mi casa. Ella comenzó a golpear mi puerta pidiéndome que le abriera pues no le importaba que ella muriera, lo único que quería era estar conmigo. Después de golpear mi puerta por mucho tiempo se cansó y se fue._

 _Poco tiempo después de que se fuera sentí que estaba en problemas y me trasforme en Tuxedo Mask y fui a ayudarla. El monstruo con el que estaba peleando hacia que las jovencitas que tenían algún deseo de amor tejieran una pulsera, las pulseras rin, y al usarla las atacaba con energía negativa. El enemigo le estaba lanzando aros para atraparla cuando uno casi lo logra yo lo rompí lanzándole una de mis rosas, por ese ataque la ella comenzó a lanzarme aros de energía negativa a mí._

 _La malvada me lanzo su ataque especial de 3 aros diciéndome que ese era para alguien que necesitaba reconciliarse pensé ¿tanto se me nota? Al final llegaron las otras sailors y ayudaron a acabar con el enemigo. Cuando termino la batalla les dije a sailors en especial a sailor Moon que todos sabíamos que la misión era proteger el presente y futuro Tokio de cristal pero antes era necesario que superáramos todas las dificultades personales que pudiéramos tener. Luego agregue que era necesario que peleáramos juntos para derrotarlos. Al terminar de hablar mi fui de allí. Decidí ir a un parque al que solía llevar a Serena, tiene una vista preciosa de la bahía de Tokio .Fui allí porque necesitaba pensar En el fondo sabía que el que tenía que superar dificultades personales era yo, es decir ya Serena sabia porque la despreciaba así. Pero tenía mucho miedo de lo que pudiera pasar en el futuro. Pero luego la respuesta llego a mí, y no tuve más dudas pues un ángel rubio con dos coletas muy chistosa se acercaba a mí. Mientras la veía corriendo pensé probablemente el destino prohíba que nos unamos, pero solo ahora solo en este momento lo único que quiero es tenerte entre mis brazos y decirte cuanto te amo. Estoy seguro que juntos podremos encontrar una solución a todo esto, porque el amor que nos tenemos Serena y yo es capaz de superar cualquier prueba._

 _Luego nos abrazamos, nos dijimos cuanto nos amábamos y la bese….._

 _Fin de capitulo_

 _Nota de Emilia Tsukino: antes de que me digan que puse a sufrir por mucho tiempo a los personajes déjenme decirles que Naoko, la escritora de este anime, fue más cruel que hizo sufrir a Darién y a Serena desde el capítulo 61 al 77(y nosotras las fans también nos hizo llorar). Pero al fin les di el casi final perfecto que me pidieron. Digo casi porque aún falta un capítulo más. El próximo capítulo además de ser el último es súper especial porque lo tengo en mi mente desde que empecé a escribir el fict_

 _Cambiando radicalmente de tema quiero decirles que escribir sobre esta pareja es algo que disfruto mucho ya quisiera yo tener un amor así… ¿verdad que están de acuerdo conmigo chicas? ¿Qué mujer no quisiera tener a un príncipe como Darién? Confieso que él fue mi primer amor_

 _Bye_

5


	10. capitulo X te presento a mi mejor amigo

_Capitulo X_

 _ **Te presento a mi mejor amigo**_

Nota de la autora: ahora la narración de esta historia estará a cargo de la bella e inteligente Emilia Tsukino

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Black Moon intento dominar el presente y futuro Tokio de Cristal en estos momentos no hay batallas ni el mundo está en peligro por un enemigo de otro planeta, este hecho es en extremo importante para que una pareja bien conocida por nosotros realice una reflexión.

En un apartamento tipo estudio en la ciudad de Tokio Japón, un joven de unos 18 años [nota de la autora: ya sé que en un comentario me escribieron que mi cálculo de edad está mal y Darién tiene en realidad al menos 21 años pero empecé esta historia diciendo que tenía 18 y prefiero dejarlo así para ser congruente, (perdón Tatili) se encuentra con su novia de 14 disfrutando de un periodo de paz muy merecida para ambos guerreros. El caballero antes mencionado tiene la intención de mostrarle a su novia a alguien muy especial.

_ _Darién_ _ dice Serena_ ¿ _Por qué me trajiste a tu habitación? Súbitamente la rubia se sonroja furiosamente pensando en "el motivo por el cual su novio quiere estar en su dormitorio a solas" _ ¡no me digas que!..._

_ _Darién indignado haciéndose el molesto le dice:_

_ ¡ _No pienses mal de mí!_ (nota de la autora: me inspire en el capítulo 91 del anime cuando Darién lleva a Serena a una casa vieja y ella piensa que es para estar solos "y hacer travesuras" el solo la quería llevar allí a ver unos gatitos, la cara de indignación del pelinegro es de risa)

_ _Está bien Darién, no te molestes conmigo_

 __ Hoy quise que entraras a mi dormitorio a solas para presentarte a un amigo_

_ _Amor, pero yo no veo a nadie aquí_

_ Es que no es una persona es….. _ Pero cuando está a punto de decirlo la rubia de coletas largas lo interrumpe_ ¡Darién no me digas que tienes una mascota nueva, déjame adivinar, es un lindo cachorrito! ¿Verdad? Me encanta la idea _ rápidamente la cara de la rubia pasó de una gran felicidad a un verdadero enojo y dijo:

_ ¡ _ **NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TENGAS UN LINDO CACHORRITO, PORQUE CUANDO SALGAS CON ÉL A PASEARLO, LAS MUJERES CON LA EXCUSA DE VER AL PERRITO SE ACERCARAN A TI Y COMO ERES MUY GUAPO SEGURO SE ENAMORAN DE TI!**_ La chica otra vez cambio de humor ahora de la rabia paso a un llanto exagerado y dijo_ _**¡CLARO COMO YA NO ME QUIERES, SEGURAMENTE QUIERES CONSEGUIRTE OTRA NOVIA!**_ _snif, snif_ _ Mientras decía esto las lágrimas salían como chorros de los ojos de la novia del joven

_ Darién le pidió a su novia que se calmara y que mejor se sentara en su cama y en tono conciliador le dijo:

_ _Primero, no tengo una nueva mascota, segundo gracias por decirme guapo, tercero, tu eres la mujer más linda, bondadosa y especial que he conocido y me siento muy afortunado por tenerte y por ese motivo,_ _ **JAMAS TE CAMBIARIA POR OTRA MUJER.**_ _Lo que quiero mostrarte es eso_ _ Él le entrega a ella en sus manos lo que parece un libro forrado en cuero negro

 __ Darién ¿qué esto? _ Pregunta la rubia extrañada._

 __ Es mi mejor amigo, mi confidente._

 __ ¿Tu mejor amigo es un libro?, sé que te encanta la lectura pero ¿ No es demasiado?_

 __ No es un libro común, mejor te explico bien para que me entiendas. Cuando estoy muy emocionada por algo o hay algo que me preocupa mucho, escribo en este cuaderno_

 __ ¿Cómo en un diario?_

 __ Exacto, pero no escribo todos los días en él. A veces pasan meses hasta años entre nota y nota_

 __ Ya veo y si escribes con tan poca frecuencia en el ¿por qué me lo quieres mostrar?_

 __ Porque de unos meses para acá he escrito con mucha frecuencia de cierta señorita que tengo en frente de mí.__ la chica al darse cuenta que es ella, nerviosa le pregunta a su novio

_ _¿Y qué clases de cosas has escrito sobre mí? Seguro le has dicho que soy muy glotona y_ _ **ESTOY GORDA**_ __ Claro que no Serena_ Le dice Darién en tono conciliador _ Te he mencionado mucho en mi diario últimamente por todos los sentimientos que me provocas. Para que me entiendas mejor, por favor lee las notas que van del 01 de julio al 28 de septiembre._

 __ Está bien Darién como tú digas._

 __ Mientras lo haces serena yo iré a la cocina a preparar un poco de té._

Media hora después, la jovencita salió de la habitación de su novio rumbo a la cocina con el diario en las manos. Al ver a Darién, esta le pregunto

_ _¿En verdad durante el tiempo en que estuvimos separados hace unas semanas atrás te sentiste tan mal?_

 __ Serena, sé que no hemos conversado sobre lo que paso mientras por la pesadilla que el Rey Endimion estuvimos separados porque yo nunca he tenido el valor de enfrentar esto. Pero sé que es necesario, por eso prefiero que mi diario te diga por mí por todo lo que tuve que pasar, el dolor por hacerte sufrir, mi miedo a perderte, de que murieras, el terror que sentía de dormir todas las noches porque sabía que esa pesadilla se repetiría una y otra vez. Nunca me cansare de pedirte perdón._

 __ Darién, sé que decirte que al leerlo sentí ganas de llorar no significa mucho viniendo de una llorona como yo. Pero me siento mal por ti, sabes muchas veces pensé que la única que había sufrido por esta situación era yo._

 __ Que te sientas mal por mí no es mi intensión, solo quiero que sepas que no solo tú lloraste hasta quedarte dormida, y lo supe porque como Tuxedo Mask entraba a tu casa, a tu habitación sin que supieras y te veía a escondidas._

 __ ¿Realmente hiciste eso? ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta?_

 __ Serena recuerda. Cuando estaba buscando el cristal de plata, muchas veces me toco entrar en joyerías como un vulgar ladrón, pensando que tal vez esta allí, tengo cierta experiencia en que no se note mi presencia._

 _Amor lo importante que quiero que sepas es que no solo tú sufriste. Yo sufrí el doble que tú créeme, yo la pase el doble de mal que tú porque sabía que tu sufrimiento lo estaba causando yo. Otra vez te pido, no te ruego, que me perdones_

 __ Darién__ dijo la rubia muy seria_ _Realmente no quiero recordar esa época, eso me lastima y te lastima a ti, y Darién._

 __ Dime_

 __ Yo no tengo nada de que perdonarte, tu actuaste así porque pensabas que era lo correcto. En tu posición, no sé si hubiera tenido el valor para actuar así, soy muy débil__ La última frase la dijo la rubia de coletas chistosas casi en un suspiro.

 __ ¿Qué dices Serena? Tú eres muy fuerte, y no lo digo por tu fortaleza física, lo digo porque tienes una capacidad enorme para soportar casi cualquier tipo de dolor en tu corazón y aun así mostrar una sonrisa. Hasta fuiste capaz de aceptar a un tonto como yo._

 __Tal vez, pero no puedo estar sin ti eres mi fortaleza, no creo que sería capaz de decirte a la cara que no te amo, cuando eres lo que más me importa en este mundo, así como tú lo hiciste. Afortunadamente conté con la ayuda de mis amigas ya sabes Rei, Lita y las demás. Gracias a ellas pude mantenerme a flote._

 _Cambiando de tema, escribes muy bien, me conmovió mucho tu relato. ¡_ _ **TIENES TALENTO PARA ESCRIBIR DEBERÍAS ESCRIBIR UNA NOVELA CORTA O ALGO ASI!**_

 _Fin_

 _Nota final de Emilia Tsukino_ _: gracias a todas las que leyeron esta humilde historia. Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfict tan rápido. Todo el tiempo pensaba que escribir, es más mientras dormía muchas veces nacieron ideas para desarrollar esta historia. Lo importante es que logre exponer mi punto de vista sobre la reacción de Darién ante estos sucesos_

 _Llegue al punto de escribir en cualquier parte como, en mi trabajo, mientras comía, en el autobús etc. Voy a seguir escribiendo sobre mis episodios favoritos de Sailor Moon. Espero que me escriban para sugerirme capítulos de la serie._

 _Pd: a Serena le gusta como escribo ¿qué tal? Jajaja ._

5


End file.
